havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Sigil 001 Hank brings Jams to base
PM Attic Ant-Eater: Ok...so, I'll skip ahead again, if everyone's cool with that PM Attic Ant-Eater: Those of you who I met with separately to say goodbye to people, here's where that happened. PM Attic Ant-Eater: And then, before you guys leave...Hank returns with a young woman in torn, bloody clothes, on the back of Kai. PM | Edited 8:59:07 PM Rune: ... what happened? PM Nilani: Are you two alright? PM Hank: I was saying goodbye to people and settling debts owed. PM Attic Ant-Eater: Hank, for the record, looks beaten to shit. PM Rune: Is she pregnant? Is she Jamaros? PM | Edited 9:00:42 PM Attic Ant-Eater: Woman: "Pregnant was your first guess? You greatly overestimate his charm." PM Rune: Well, he doesn't spend enough money to have monetary debts. PM Rune: And I only thought of Marmalade once I thought of pregnant. PM Hank: It is Jamaros, Torment decided he wanted to run the gang so he was trying to off him when I interfered. PM Rune: Oh. Well, you know. Cheaters never prosper. PM Rune: Neither do criminals. Which is actually not true, but it often does catch up with them in the end. Or they just pay a dreadful cost along the line. PM Attic Ant-Eater: Jams: "Yes, yes, I am undone by my own greed or whatever." PM Rune: And now you can come along and help us. PM Rune: ... or stay and get murdered by someone who doesn't like you, I suppose. If you want. PM Hank: I already kind of offered to help him get out of the city with us. PM Rune: Well it's her decision. PM Attic Ant-Eater: Jams: "Yes, option "a" please." PM Rune: All right. What would you like your new name to be? How about... Mamie? Maladie is a nice name for a girl. PM Quill: Welcome to Aegis. We just found out our mortality rate is pretty low, so, you know, have fun. PM Nilani: People tend to pick the "not death" option fairly consistently. PM Attic Ant-Eater: Jams: "I still have some of my pins. I could go back to being a man tomorrow." PM *** Hank will get off Kai " next time I should just not get involved, what kind of crazy escape route was that?" *** PM | Edited 9:09:29 PM Attic Ant-Eater: Jams: "I call it escape plan 7. One of the few Torment didn't know about." PM Rune: I like you better as a woman. PM Attic Ant-Eater: Jams: "I'm not sure if I should be flattered or insulted. ...incidentally, I had to leave two trunks worth of clothes and make-up in the desert. Any chance we can swing by, pick them up before we go?" PM *** Quill looks at Hank. "Jams is staying in your cabin." *** PM Hank: I figured I would be stuck with him. PM Rune: I think that was obvious, don't you? PM Quill: Keeping a crime lord is a big responsibility. PM Rune: And I do think we should stop by and pick up the clothes. PM Rune: Well, I was thinking we could pass them off as a married couple. They bicker a lot. PM Hank: As to getting your stuff, how soon till Torment has people watching us? PM Attic Ant-Eater: Jams: "Um...he probably is already sending them out. I wouldn't worry. He won't attack here." PM Attic Ant-Eater: Jams: "I have a form or two he's never seen, I can sneak out when we leave tomorrow." PM Quill: Never trust someone who chooses to call themselves Torment. PM Attic Ant-Eater: Jams: "...he doesn't...that's literally his name." PM Quill: He could change it. PM Quill: What about your other guys? Are they all in his pocket? PM Hank: If we are going to get your stuff the sooner the better. PM Hank: I don't see anyone coming to his aid in the bar. PM Attic Ant-Eater: Jams: "Doreth was elsewhere...also, maybe Heinrich...although he might be dead...he's been gone a while." PM Attic Ant-Eater: Jams: "...we should pretty much assume all of my men are either dead or against me." PM Rune: ... didn't you do any relationship-keeping? PM Rune: How did you even become a crime lord? PM Attic Ant-Eater: Jams: "I'd been kind of letting things slip for a bit...a lot of it's just typical day to day stuff, so I let Torment handle that." PM Attic Ant-Eater: Ok, so you guys go to get the trunks? As a DM, I'd like to remind you you have two super strong women who fly. PM Rune: Why do you think I spent so much time with the street children and the baker and the butcher? Did you think it was because I'm nice? PM *** Rune checks if Tiprus and Belza are willing to do it, yes. *** PM Attic Ant-Eater: They seem ok with it. Tiprus tries to talk Belza out of going, cause baby, but Belza probably ignores her. PM Attic Ant-Eater: Tiprus does steal a dress or two, though. PM Attic Ant-Eater: Jams: "I mean...you seem nice." PM Rune: ... I worry about you sometimes, Maladie. PM Attic Ant-Eater: Jams: "That name is going to be awkward if I decide I want a beard tomorrow...unless I'm a dwarf...I've never been dwarf small before." PM Rune: I think you should just stay a girl. PM Rune: Especially since you went out of your way to do all that macho garbage around your frenemies. PM Attic Ant-Eater: Jams: "...I am so macho." PM Attic Ant-Eater: He says, putting his hands on his very unmanly hips. PM Quill: She has a point. If you want to keep a low profile, pick a shape and stick to it. All your guys know you keep changing shapes. PM Rune: No, you're not, but you made a point of ordering all those prostitutes to your headquarters. Not being discreet like a sensible crime lord, so obviously it was meant to show them something. PM Nilani: for a bit. Dinner. Feel free to continue without me PM Rune: Just because they're daft enough to believe it doesn't mean I am. PM Quill: If they hear a bout a tiefling, drow, half-orc, and fully armored Druid wandering around, being followed by two Erinyes and a different humanoid every day, they'll figure out that it's you. PM Hank: Once we are out of Havenfall it shouldn't matter. PM Quill: Scrying is a thing. Magic exists. PM Hank: And they can actually for him or any one of us. They kind of know who rescued him. PM Quill: I was going to argue, but I just realized I don't care that much. PM *** Quill wanders off to pack. *** PM Rune: I still think we should pass you off as amarried couple. PM Rune: How about Catastrophie? That's a nice name for a girl. PM Attic Ant-Eater: Jams: "...I am really not ok with being married. Especially to him." PM Hank: And I am going to regret this but Jamaros try to avoid mentioning the word fire. PM Hank: I agree with Jamaros. PM Attic Ant-Eater: Jamaros: "Most of my crew's never heard the name Jamaros, it should be fine. And you call me something else all the time, anyway." PM Rune: How about Anomie? That fits you really well. PM Hank: It's bad enough I am stuck rooming with him on the ship, I am not pretending to be married to him. PM Attic Ant-Eater: Jams: "...fine...Anomie...sure." PM Rune: Divorced probably fits better, true. PM Rune: Divorced it is! PM Hank: No, I categorically refuse. Why do we need a cover story anyway. PM Attic Ant-Eater: Jams: "I can also just be another passenger." PM Attic Ant-Eater: Jams: "Or a sister...brother...adopted brother." PM Rune: Divorced. PM Attic Ant-Eater: Jams: "...let's not overthink this." PM Rune: You can be a divorced husband if you'd rather. PM Rune: But you should probably pick one form, like Quill said. PM Nilani: RETURN PM Attic Ant-Eater: Jams: "...fine...I'll...consider it." PM Rune: ((Also, if you look it up, "Anomie" was one helluva burn.)) PM Attic Ant-Eater: ((...HA!)) PM Rune: ((Rune is good, but not always nice. :) )) PM Attic Ant-Eater: Jams: "...we'll figure out the cover too." PM Attic Ant-Eater: Eventually, Belza and Tiprus return with a trunk. The other, they say, was gone. PM Hank: That's worrying. PM Rune: They knew about your hidey-holes. I would be awfully careful opening that trunk if I were you. PM Rune: It could have a trap in it or something. PM Attic Ant-Eater: Belza: "...if so, Tiprus did not trigger it." PM Attic Ant-Eater: You see now that Tiprus is wearing what should be a normal sized sundress but, on her...is basically a minidress. PM Rune: That's really cute, by the way! PM Hank: Is anything missing from the trunk Jamaros? PM Rune: Yes, they 'd probably put it in the secret compartment or something so that he'd already relaxed. PM Attic Ant-Eater: Anomie, as she's now called, is now disguised as a female high-elf, a little prettier than her last form and more regal looking. PM Attic Ant-Eater: Anomie: "Well...I can check for that. If there's one thing I do know, it's traps." PM Rune: Yes. PM Attic Ant-Eater: Anomie: "...and locks, but that's basically the same thing." PM Rune: By the way, Hank doesn't know what fire does anymore. I expect you'll definitely help us keep him from burning himself to death and not take advantage in any way. PM Attic Ant-Eater: Anomie gives the trunk a once over. "Right, got it. Red flower, bad." PM Hank: The deal could still prove to be worth it, Rune. PM Attic Ant-Eater: Anomie: "...I'm not seeing any traps in this trunk I didn't place." PM Attic Ant-Eater: Belza: "Tracks found...went away from city, though." PM Hank: Maybe someone saw us when we left the area. PM Hank: Better news then Torment finding it at least. PM Attic Ant-Eater: For the record, looking over the trunk, they are clearly high-end, quality trunks. PM Rune: Oh! I know. PM Rune: The dragon got them. PM Attic Ant-Eater: Anomie: "...dragon?" PM Hank: Blue dragon living in the desert. PM Attic Ant-Eater: Anomie: "...great...probably using my gold buttons to start a hoard." PM Rune: Is there anything in them you need? Irreplaceable things? PM Attic Ant-Eater: Anomie: "That depends. If I said there was an original Lanser Orfin jacket in there, would that mean anything to you?" PM Hank: No PM Hank: And certainly doesn't sound like something worth confronting a dragon over. PM Rune: Not worth it, no. PM Attic Ant-Eater: Anomie sighs. "...I guess not then. I have my essentials in my haversack. Toothbrush, food, my twelve most useful outfits...granted, if I stick to one form it'll be three useful outfits and a bunch of junk." PM Hank: Ok if we are done I am going to go deal with my wounds and pack. PM *** Hank heads to his room. *** PM Rune: Yes. PM Rune: And if you need help with your wounds, Anomie, I think Anna will. PM Attic Ant-Eater: Anomie looks at Anna. "Yeah, that'd be nice, actually."